The conformation and electronic structure of the C.N.S. neurotransmitters glutamate and kainate will be studied by crystal structure determinations and molecular orbital calculations. Such studies will be carried out on crystals grown at biological pH. The structural information which we seek will contribute to a better understanding of the molecular basis for both normal and aberrated mental processes.